Final Exams
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are in University now. Leo, Raph and Donnie have already taken their final exams but knew one really knew about Mikey. He told them one thing, but what is he did something he wasn't supposed to do. Human AU, hope you like it :)
1. The Tickets

**Final Exams P1**

 **Summary:** Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are in University now. Leo, Raph and Donnie have already taken their final exams but knew one really knew about Mikey. He told them one thing, but what is he did something he wasn't supposed to do. Human AU, hope you like it :)

* * *

The boys have all been studying a cause off their choice. Raph took Mechanics because he wants to fix cars and passed with an A, Leo took Marshal Arts because he wants to take after their dad as a teacher of ninjutsu and passed with A+, and Donnie took Medical school because he wants to became a doctor and passed not only with the highest grade but before everyone else. Donnie may have been the second youngest, but he had moved forward due to his intelligence, Medical school normally lasts six yours but Donnie still graduated alongside his brothers. Mikey is the youngest of all his brothers. Mikey wanted to take dance, but their father Splinter refused to let him do so. Splinter didn't think dance was a career worth the time, it was very had to go anywhere with dancing, singing and acting, so when Mikey told him he wanted to take dance he told Mikey that he could dance in his spare time as a hobby but he had to take a cause that would give him a decent future. Mikey told his dad how much he loved dance and that he was very good at it, but still Splinter said no. Mikey was very saddened but this and remained that way till suddenly he perked up, telling his father he was going to study English literature and become a teacher. Splinter was happy to see that his son had found something he loved that wasn't dancing.

It was the night before Mikey's final exam, he was very excited and very nervous at the same time. He had called his boyfriend Leatherhead who took the same cause as him and just talked over everything. Mikey seemed to calm a lot after speaking with Leatherhead. Mikey and Leatherhead met at the end of high school and have been together since. Leatherhead had a very special surprise for Mikey after they finished University. When Mikey went upstairs to study for his final exam and the phone rang. Raph picked it up. "Hello. Hamato family, Raphael speakin' who's callin'?" This was what all of them were brought up to say when they answer the phone.

"Hay Raph, it's Casey. How ya been?" Casey answered, he's an friend from high school Raph had met not long after the group met April.

"Good. What about you?" Raph replied with a smile.

"Good. Listen, Aprils got her some ticket for you and your family to come see a friend of hers preform in their dancin' exams with her. She won' say who the friend is, only tha' ya all know 'im. She said tha' it would mean the wold to not only her but 'im. She also told me ta tell ya the he don' know your comin' if ya do decide ta come, 'cause its meant ta be a surprise for 'im. It starts at 10am" Casey explained the situation.

"Ok Cas, just give me a sec." Raph said then pulled the phone away from his face, it was lucky everyone but Mikey was in the same room. "Aprils got a friend that we know who's doing a dance performance as their final exam, she says she's got us tickets because she wants ta surprise him, 'cause he don' know we goin' if we go." Raph explained, repeating everything Casey told him.

"What time is it my son." Splinter requested.

"Same time as Mike's exam tomorrow, 10am." Raph answered.

Splinter looked at his three sons who smiled at their father as a way of saying they'd be more than happy to go. "Tell April that we will be happy to attend." Splinter told his second oldest son who smiled.

Raph brought the phone back up to his ear. "Yeah, tell April we'll be there for ten."

"Cool. It's in the drama room. Ya know, the one with the big stage. April will give ya the tickets when ya get there." Casey told his more muscular friend.

"Ok, and don't forget ta tell April Mike's got an exam at 10 so he won' be there." Raph informed his hockey playing friend.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow Raph." Casey said with a smile.

"See ya." Raph said before hanging up the phone.

On the other end Casey puts down the phone with a smirk. "This is goin' ta be interestin'. I just hope April knows wha' she's doin'." Casey said to himself, wondering if his girlfriend thought this through.

The next day they all went to the University together, Mikey told his family to tell April to wish her friend luck for him. They wished him the best of luck before he turned around to see his boyfriend waiting for him. Mikey smiled brightly before running up to him giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips before turning and waving goodbye to his family. Once he and Leatherhead were out of their site, they ran off to the drama room to get ready. "You still haven't told them?" Leatherhead asked with upset.

"I can't, you know I can't. They just wouldn't understand, they never have. Plus, my dad would kill me if he found out." Mikey explained with a saddened expression.

"Found out what? That you've been taking dance in secret because it's your dream. That you were brave enough to go against what you father said and follow your heart and do the thing you love most. That you have been teaching me dance so I could be your partner in the final exam. That you are a phenomenal dancer and an amazing teacher of dance. That your future in dance is more likely than mine as a teacher of English." Leather proclaimed. "Mikey I know your scared to tell them, but they can't stop you from doing something that you not only love but are really good at. I mean, four people are already trying to persuade you to dance for them, plus…have your family ever actually seen you dance?" Leatherhead was doing his best to cheer Mikey up, and even though he didn't feel like it was going very well, Mikey look at him calmly.

"No…and I don't think they ever will." Mikey told him honestly. "Now, let's go out there and show them how we dance." Mikey smiles as Leatherhead, full of confidence.

"No." Leatherhead said quietly, making Mikey look at him with utter shock. Leatherhead stood from where he sat now that he had finished dressing. "Let's go out there, and show them what Michelangelo Hamato can do." Leatherhead smiles touching his check softly.

Mikey smiles brightly at his boyfriend before kissing him passionately on the lips. "Thank you." He whispers softly before they hug each other tightly.

To Be Continued


	2. The Dance

**Final Exams P2**

Sitting in their seats waiting for the next performer, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Splinter, Casey and April were talked quite happily together. "I think those last performers should have got at least an A- instead of a B, they were really good." Raph said leaning back in his chair.

"I think the B was reasonable considering they made a slight mistake." Leo commented remembering the two girls that had danced just now. You could tell they didn't like each other, and that it was a last-minute pick, but all in all they did quite well.

"I agree with Leo but I think you have a point. In my opinion they should have got higher than a B, not an A- though...I think a B+ should have been the grade they got." Donnie stated, from his usual scientific and logical point of view.

"When is your friend coming on April?" Splinter asked inquisitively.

"His performance is last, but those girls were second to last so he's coming on next." April informed them.

"Ok everyone. Our last performer is doing a peace he made up all on his own. The music and the dance performance is all his own. He has called it 'A Loved One Lost'. He has been working really hard, and is the highest graded student in my class. He is a very hard worker, he's always in early, he always stays late to practice, and for this peace he needed a partner like all the other dancers you've seen tonight. So not only has he been teaching himself but his boyfriend too and his boyfriend has never taken dance before in his life. Please give a big round of applause to Michelangelo Hamato and his boyfriend Leatherhead Smith." The dance teacher announced. Leo, Raph and Donnie were all really shocked to hear that name being called, and when they looked over to their father he looked really cross. They hopped for Mikey's sake they got the names wrong and someone else would walk on stage, but no such luck. Mikey, their Mikey, walked onto the stage with Leatherhead.

Splinter stood from his seat with anger. "Michelangelo Hamato how dare you disobey me! I told you, you were not allowed to take dancing and what do you do?! You go behind my back and do it anyway! You will stop this madness right now and take an English Literature class next year even if I must take you to the class myself! Now come down from there we are going home!" Splinter exclaimed at his youngest son, not caring that everyone was giving him looks. Some acquired, but most were appalled that he wouldn't let his son do what he wanted.

"No." Mikey said softly. "I'm not going with you. I am doing this. I will do English literature next year if that's what you want. I will do a million causes next year if it will make you happy. All I ask is that you let me do this now, and that you watch. All I've ever wanted is for you to give me a chance in showing you what I can do, and to prove to you that this is something I'm really good at. None of you have ever seen me dance, so please...all I ask is this chance and I'll give it up forever." Mikey spoke with conviction. His brothers looked at Mikey with sorrow, they never knew Mikey loved dancing this much. Splinter looked at his son with sympathy, he was no longer angry that his son had continued dancing, but he did feel upset that Mikey couldn't talk to him about it, and it was all because he never listened to his son. He also felt proud that his son followed his heart, even if that meant that he had to give it all up in the end. Splinter never noticed how much Mikey had grown until this moment.

"Very well my son, you may do your performance." Splinter told his son calmly making Mikey smile like nothing Splinter had ever seen before.

"Thank you" Mikey said. Splinter nods his head and goes back to his seat.

Mikey and Leatherhead got in their starting positions. "I'm very proud of you Michelangelo." Leatherhead whispered to the smaller male who loved being in Leatherhead's arms. Mikey smiled up at Leatherhead and mouthed a 'thank you' before the lights dimmed.

A light orange one on Mikey and a light green one on Leatherhead. The soft gentile music started and the two started to move. They danced, moving with such grace. The softest of movement that looked like they came so naturally. When Mikey was lifted into the air or jumped it was like he could fly and then he'd land with the softest of touch. The dance was telling a beautiful story, a story of love and lost. Two people so different bumping into each other one day and falling in love straight away. They were together for many years, until the room went completely black, a red light was on leatherhead who was now in different clothing, whilst Mikey's was still orange.

Leatherhead was now a bad guy, and even though they were dancing, you could tell it was a fight scene. Leatherhead was after Mikey. Mikey was doing all he could to fight back and get away. Then Leatherhead looked like he punched Mikey, and Mikey's light went red while Leatherhead's went off, as Mikey fell to the ground leatherhead came up behind him and helped him go down in slow motion. The room went dark once more before the entire stage light up.

Mikey was on the floor and Leatherhead came from the side in the clothes he was wearing before, pretending to look and shout for his love. He spotted Mikey on the ground and ran over to him, going on his knees behind Mikey's head, he lifts Mikey onto his knees and hugged him, using a facial expression to make it look like he was crying, just without any sound. After all, this was a dance not a play. Mikey woke with hooded eyes and touched Leatherhead check and smiled softly. Leatherhead grabbed the hand that was of his check and did his best to smile back. The words 'I love you' coming up on the board behind them. Mikey's eyes closed and his hand slipped away from Leatherhead's check. Leatherhead looked distraught and hugged Mikey as closely as he could, genially rocked back and forth. The music came to an end and the room went dark one last time before all the lights coming back on with Mikey and Leatherhead standing in the middle of the stage, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces, panting a little.

Everyone who had cried during the performance stood, cheering and clapping like there was no tomorrow, even the examiners. Leo, Raph and Donnie were doing all they could to cheer the loudest, and Splinter clapped his hand with a proud smile on his face, whispering to himself, "That's my son."

The boys bowed and the crowd of families and friends all sat back in there seat quietly. The three examiners held up the mark they thought the performance was worth. The first examiner held up an A+, the send was also an A+ and the last examiner looked at the boys on stage before smiling and held up another A+. Mikey had not only just gotten the highest grade in the whole dance class, he had gotten the highest grade in the year. He even beat Donnie who only got two A+'s and one A for a very slight mistake he had made, it was still enough to get an overall A+ but not a high one like Mikey had just got.

The first examiner who was a woman just had to say something and normally they don't. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You've got a remarkable career in dancing ahead of you Michelangelo, and I hope to see you on the big stage and TV soon." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you." Mikey beamed, then everyone who had preformed before him came running onto the stage and gave him and Leatherhead a group hug, congratulating Mikey on his grade. Everyone was making there way out of the drama room and one by one people where walking of the stage and going home with there family. That when Mikey started to worry, what was his family going to say now? Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, so he looked up.

Leatherhead was smiling at him. "Everything will be ok, I promise. I'll protect you and stand by your side no mater what." He states confidently.

Mikey turned to him with a smile. "I know LH. I love you."

"I love you too." Leatherhead replies leaning in and kissing the smaller male.

"Michelangelo." They broke apart. Mikey recognised that voice. He turned to see his father who had a straight face and crossed arms. Mikey took a deep breath and jumped off the stage and walked over to his family, Leatherhead not far behind.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I know I shouldn't have but I-" Splinter put up his hand, meaning he wanted Mikey to stop.

"I did as you asked, and wanted you dance. I can only say one thing to describe what I thought about your proformance." Splinter states, making Mikey look down. Afread of what his father would say, his brothers also worried of what their father would say. "You're incredible." Mikey looked up at his father with a smile. "You're right, you are an excellent dancer. I have decided that you my son, definitely have a career in dancing, and I'd love for you to fallow you dream." Mikey hugged his father tightly, his brothers, friends and boyfriend smiling as well. "I am disappointed that you when behind my back, but most I'm disappointed that I didn't listen to you when you tried to talk to me about your dancing. I am sorry my son." Splinter explained to his youngest son.

"Thank you dad. I know you where only doing what you thought was right to protect me. I never want you to stop doing that. I love you dad, and I forgive you." Mikey smiled at his father who smiled back. Then he was bombarded by his brothers and friends, telling him how amazing he was, making him blush like crazy. Once outside the drama room where all the families were with their children, having refreshments.

"Michelangelo." Mikey turned to his boyfriend. "You and I have been together since high school, and in that time I have come to love you even more everyday to the point where I can no longer describe how I feel about you, for there are no words that could describe it. I wish to ask you a very important question, but before I do I should tell you that I have asked Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and your father for their blessing and they all gave it to me. Now all I need is you answer." Leatherhead explained and hot down on one knee, pulling out a black box from his bag infront of Mikey whole class, the parents, the teaches and even the examiners who where still congregating everyone. "Michelangelo Hamato, will you do me the greatest honour of all..." He opened the box to revel a silver ring that had a little orange stone on the top with the words 'My Love' engraved on the inside of the ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked and Mikey gasped, for the first time in his life he couldn't speak, he was gobsmacked.

Happy tears roll down Mikey a cheeks. "Yes. Yes, of cause I will!" Mikey states with the biggest smile on his face. Splinter was wrong before, this was the biggest smile he'd ever seen on Mikey's face. Everyone clapped and cheered and Mikey and Leatherhead shared a very passionate kiss and the ring was slipped onto Mikey's finger. It was a perfect fit too. One year later, they got married during the summer, it was a small simple wedding, one with only friends and family and they lived together in their now shared home with the jobs they dreamed of. Leatherhead was an English teacher, who happened to be every students favourite teacher and Mikey got to dance on stage. Mikey didn't want fame, fortune or for his name to be lit up by lights, all he cared about was the dance. And, his family of course, which Leatherhead was now a part of.

The End


End file.
